


Stay or Go?

by goldenprimeval (mismatchedsockdrawer)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/goldenprimeval
Summary: Link neglected to pee before entering the twilight world. That's the fic
Kudos: 17





	Stay or Go?

**Author's Note:**

> if I didn't tag something that I should have pls let me know

"Are you sure you want to enter the twilight world? You'll be a wolf for quite some time."

Link tried not to roll his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." She always asked him this, double checking to be sure he was sure when he was, every time. 

Midna giggled and warped through the wall of darkness, popping back through a moment later to snatch him in her hand and yank him into the twilight world. A passing thought flickered through his mind before he was turned into his wolf form but he didn't have long enough to process it before darkness overtook him. 

\---  
The first true thought he had as he came to in wolf form was 'damn I really need to pee' but Midna had realized he was awake and was chattering at him to get moving. Link hoisted himself to his feet, jolting when Midna dropped heavily on his back as she always did. Oh this was gonna be a hard twilight run wasn't it?

Link managed to get his priorities in order, pushing his need to the back of his mind while he looked around. He had to collect more tears of light and for awhile having a goal kept him focused. They were more than halfway done when the need surged back through him and he stopped in place quivering. 

"Why did you stop?" Midna inquired, but Link didn't know how to answer. If he moved he was gonna piss himself...that is...if he could in this world. He'd never tried. This had never happened before. Link wasn't about to ask Midna either. She'd probably just laugh at him and tell him to figure it out on his own-hovering and watching as she was prone to doing. 

After enough concentration Link managed to regain his focus and he tried to press onward, giving no explanation for his sudden halt. Too soon he needed to stop again, wriggling in place, trying not to stamp his paws. Link was still unpracticed in his wolf form and holding his pee without having hands--or opposable thumbs really--was frustrating. He wouldn't be able to keep it hidden for much longer. Midna was gonna notice or he was gonna just start peeing all over himself. Link wasn't keen for either to happen and he mentally mapped out how long it would take him to reach another body of water. Too long, but if he made it he could possibly get away with it. 

Midna noticed the change in direction all too quickly. "Where are you going? We have to find the last tears of light." And reluctantly Link followed her lead. There was only one or two left before Link truly couldn't wait any longer. He could barely move now, the pulsing of his bladder overwhelming.

He stumbled to a stop, weighing all his options, trying to breathe. He needed to tell Midna. Maybe she would give him privacy to just go wee in a corner or down in that cave over there or behind a rock and just maybe she would pretend it had never happened. 

"Why have we stopped? We still have more-"

"Please stop talking." Link managed, interrupting her. He trembled in place, gathering his breath, focusing his control. "I need to go back."

"Go back? Go back where?"

"To the real world. As a human. Now. Please. It's urgent." He tried not to whine. 

"Oh silly you know it doesn't work like that. Should we portal to another area then?"

Link shuddered and furiously shook his head. "No, no. I just..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. 

Midna flipped forward off his back and hovered in front of him. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking concerned. 

"I neglected to pee before we started...before we came into this world, and I can no longer hold on." He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, focusing all his energy on keeping his pee inside. 

Suddenly the sound of trickling water was overwhelming and Link squinted an eye open to realize the terrain had shifted. Midna was nowhere in sight and Link was only a few steps away from one of the lakes in Hyrule field. He must have hesitated too long because Midna suddenly poofed in front of him. "You can go. You're both forms at once and you must empty. You may still awaken desperate when we finish here. Howl when you wish me to return." She said, waving sweetly before vanishing. 

Link groaned, feeling his bladder loosen, the first drops leaking from his sheathed wolf cock. He heaved himself upright and moved three steps forward into the little lake. If he could have lasted longer he would have hidden under the bridge but there was no time. The cool lapping of the water against his dick had him whining and he arched forward, cock unsheathing as hot urine gushed out of him. 

He relaxed into the release, sighing as the pressure within him finally abated, water swirling warm around his legs. He wasn't quite sure when he finished but eventually he felt empty enough and moved back to the grass, shaking the water off of his coat. He took an extra minute in the total silence he had been left in, savoring the rare moment of solitude. Then he howled for Midna to come back. To his relief she didn't mention the incident and they were finished relatively quickly. 

\---  
When Link woke up in human form he was indeed desperate. Nowhere near as urgent as it had been earlier, and he waited patiently for Midna to instruct him on what to do next. When he was left alone again he waded into the water, put his hand down his bright green clothes, gripped his cock and then slowly released. The thrill of wetting himself not once but twice in the same day had him lengthening in his own hand and he pulled his hand away, recentering himself. He didn't have time for this...not now. But once he saved Hyrule...Link grinned to himself. And if he was careful...perhaps he could keep playing in the meantime.


End file.
